1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an umbrella having magnetic fasteners such that the umbrella can be removably fastened to a metallic surface such as found in an automobile roof, door or trunk area to allow the user to place or remove children or articles from the vehicle with both hands while the umbrella is mounted to the vehicle in such a way as to provide protection from the rain for the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional hand-held collapsible umbrellas have been utilized for many years to protect one from the rain. One major situation, however, presents a drawback to the use of the hand-held umbrella and that is the removal or insertion of articles or children into and from a vehicle in the pouring rain. Trying to support the umbrella with one hand and to remove a bag of groceries or a small child from a car seat with the other hand can be very tricky, if not at times impossible. Typically, both hands must be used for the task which means that the umbrella can no longer be supported properly and the user and the articles and children often get wet.
The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a hand-held umbrella that includes magnetic fasteners which readily and reliably attach to a metallic surface such as the roof of an automobile, car door or the trunk of an automobile. Using the present invention, the umbrella can be quickly attached or removed from the vehicle surface in the area, adjacent the opening of the vehicle such as the door opening or the trunk opening such that both hands of the user are then free to grasp articles or children for insertion or removal from the vehicle.